


How come these teenage rebels are such nerds

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Skipping Class, Teenage Rebellion, idk what this is but these two would be friends, toji is tired of having nerd friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Toji skips school. Mari skips school. They figure they might as well skip together.





	How come these teenage rebels are such nerds

**Author's Note:**

> you can not convince me that mari and toji wouldn't be friends. I want to write some more for them but this will have to do for now.

Toji sighed and leaned back against the warm brick of the school building. He was skipping class- again. He had tried to get Shinji and Kensuke to join him, but the two had insisted on staying in class to learn or some shit.

That made sense, the two had grades they needed to keep up and even if Shinji wasn't a straight A student like Kensuke it didn't make him any less of a rule follower. Toji however had failing grades and didn't are about fixing that. His regular ditching spot was a place where the wall of the school and the ramp entrance at the back of the school met to form a place that almost no one could see. 

He would have gone to get something to eat except people would know he was ditching. Someone might even turn him in. If he had been with a parent or something then they might have considered it a sick day. 

Still sitting in the grass outside was better than going to class. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 12:14. He pocked his phone again and grabbed a box of chalk from his other pocket. 

Since he didn't want to waste his phone battery (he needed to know when his sister called) he had decided that doodling with chalk was a great idea. He took out a unused piece of white chalk and rolled it around in his hands. Chucking to himself he slipped it between his fingers and pretended to smoke it. He didn't have enough money to spend on cigarettes. Besides a box of chalk would last a lot longer than a box of smokes ever would.

He placed the box down and began to doodle on the wall. He wasn't the most skilled artist and he never knew what he wanted to draw but he enjoyed it anyways. It felt nice to create something that wasn't a mess. That and drawing was his own little secret. He would never do it in the sides of his note book like he would catch Shinji doing sometimes. Drawing was reserved for secrecy and solitude.

He quickly drew a diamond to start, before coloring it in slightly. He then quickly moved on to drawing his snapback. He couldn't draw people so he didn't add his body under it. The sound chalk made against brick was nice and distracted him from the sound of footsteps drawing close.

He began to sketch a radio when he heard footsteps right behind him. 

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath, knowing that a teacher was going to catch him. He hoped it was mr.Kaji, the only teacher who might not send him to detention for the next six weeks. 

He swiveled around and to his surprise saw another student. He instantly recognised her as the new girl. Huh, he hadn't pegged her as the kind of kid to skip classes. 

"Chillax!" She greeted him, sitting down against the wall Toji was not drawing on.

"I just came to check out the best ditching spots! this place was pretty hard to find." 

Toji gave a sigh and put down his chalk. He didn't want to draw anything with someone else around, especially someone he wasn't friends with.

"So- whatcha doing?" She asked, leaning over to see what Toji had been doing with the wall. Her smile lit up when she saw the little drawings. Toji clenched his teeth, hoping she wouldn't make to big a deal out of it. 

"An artist huh! and I thought you were a tough guy. Maybe that's why you're out here alone, don't want anyone else to see."

"If you're going to try and analyse me you might as well introduce yourself." The girl gave a giggle and held out her hand for Toji to shake.

"Mari Makinami Illustrious! It's a pleasure to ditch with you - uh?" Mari's sentence faded out as she realized she didn't know Toji's name. Toji took the que to respond but didn't shake her outstretched hand. 

"Toji Suzuhara." Mari's hand dropped to her side.

She leaned back and began to whistle a tune Toji didn't know. He pursed his lips, wanting to get back to drawing. He picked up his piece of chalk again. He might as well draw and Mari seemed distracted enough by her song. 

He finished his drawing a radio before moving onto drawing a camera. There was no rhyme or reason to what he drew, only what came into his mind. Mari stopped humming and turned to Toji.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Toji rolled his eyes and turned to her. 

"And get caught? It's like you've never skipped before. With all the noise you were making it's almost like you want us to get detention." Mari smirked, leaning in closer to Toji.

"I've skipped lots, I bet more times than you. And I've never been caught. Believe me I know how to go into town and not get caught. I even rode front seat in a police car when I was supposed to be at school. You won't believe the stories I have."

Toji doubted what Mari said but the adventurous look in her eye made him want to know what stories she did have. Even if they were lies he couldn't wait to hear them. Something about Mari was interesting.

She was a rebel and disrupted class often but she wasn't failing. In fact she had the best grades in the school. No one was quite sure where she had moved from, and she refused to tell. 

"Why not, it's not like we're doing anything better here." Toji said, putting his chalk away for good and standing up. Mari followed his lead and the two of them started off towards town.

Toji felt that maybe it was the start of a friendship. And if not, at least he had a ditching partner who seemed halfway decent.


End file.
